


Si odiano gli altri perché si odia sé stessi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Early Work, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection, Magic, POV First Person, Self-Hatred
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non arriverei a detestare ciò che sono se solo ci fosse una soluzione per tutto questo male. Se solo potessi parlare, dire che la magia è vita, non morte.





	Si odiano gli altri perché si odia sé stessi

Si odiano gli altri perché si odia se stessi

Vorrei piangere.

Piangere, perché colpe non mie continuano a mietere vittime.

Piangere, perché dopo la morte senza gloria di Will, ora rischio di veder perire Gaius sotto l’egida del mio segreto.

Piangere, perché Aridian, subdolo e manipolatore, è arrivato a farmi odiare me stesso.

Guardo la legna accatastata nella piazza, è come se il lezzo acre del fumo cominciasse ad appestare l’aria, effimera memoria dell’ennesimo supplizio privo di senso.

Non arriverei a detestare ciò che sono se solo ci fosse una soluzione per tutto questo male. Se solo potessi _parlare_ , dire che la magia è vita, non morte.

Ma rimango fermo, solo a pensare. Con troppa magia e troppo astio.


End file.
